


Hiatus (I guess)

by Phemon13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, not fanfic, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phemon13/pseuds/Phemon13
Summary: My declaration of a "semi-hiatus" and the explanations for it.





	Hiatus (I guess)

So, most of you may have notice the distinct lack of updates from me. Well, for those of you that don't follow me on Tumblr (how dare you) here's a post from me that explains the main bulk of the reasoning (This was almost half a year ago):  
_**Okay everyone, I think I’ve found why I stopped writing Undertale fanfics (which I’m sure 95% of you people are here for) and I’m just going to say it as plainly as possible:  
The characters I am writing about are blank slates. Asriel and Frisk have next to NO background other than Frisk doing what the player does and Asriel being part of the Dreemurr family, a crybaby, and was once Flowey. Because of this, people are allowed to interpret what they can and mould the characters into whatever scenario they want. **_  
_**You can have Frisk as a flirtmaster, a bashful tsundere, a raving psychotic, ANYTHING and it would be as close to canon as any other iteration would be. Asriel could be sadistic on the inside, grow up to be a large, but still bashful prince; and definitely could NOT have a romantic relationship with Frisk. And that’s what bothers me. When I write Undercrossing, it feels like I’m writing two almost completely new characters based off of Isabelle and the protagonist, with small nods and references to Undertale (Toriel being Frisk’s “mom”, Asriel’s love for butterscotch).**_  
 _ **I don’t feel like I’m writing actual characters. I feel like I’m adding archetypes and OOC behaviour to a blank slate that we have absolutely NO BASIS on. A carcass of a recognizable character I can fit my own headcanons into.**_  
 _ **“So, what does this mean? Are you done with Undertale? Are you done with Friskriel? WE DEMAND ENTERTAINMENT.” Honestly, I have no clue. I feel like this is just my current mood and I’ll feel fine and begin writing again, but the future is not written. In the end, I’m just happy I found the REASON why I stopped writing.**_  
 __ **Honestly, it feels like I’ve been slowly drifting away from UT like so many others. Like it was a massive firework that everyone came to stare in awe at and most people have just moved on or forgotten about it. Don’t get me wrong; I still think UT is amazing and most of the community is very friendly and awesome.**

_**tl;dr I am still on hiatus for goodness knows how long, but at least I know the reason why i stopped** _

__

So there you have it. I can't confirm anything because the future is not written. I may decide to write Undertale again, I may drift to another fandom, I may never post fanfics again. 

I am humbled by the amount of people that enjoy my works and am glad to know that you are expecting more from me. But I cannot guarantee that. I won't force myself to write, as forced writing is never good writing (thank you high school English for forcing me to learn that. I love Shakespeare but analyizing every FUCKING line is taking it too far)

For those of you waiting for more from me, hope and pray. I'll be sure to let you know if I create more. 

 

P.S.  _With that being said, I will be uploading a Friskriel fanfic I totally forgot to upload shortly after this lol_


End file.
